Acompañando un corazón herido
by Tatekanine
Summary: Con las alegrias, nuestros amigos nos conocen; en las tristezas, nosotros conocemos a nuestros amigos ya que es en ese momento cuan mas valiosos son, no dice mucho lo se... One-Shot HPGW


**_TITULO: Acompañado un corazón herido _**

**Por:** Tatekanine

Bueno es como obvio que no soy la gran J.K. Rowling creadora de Harry Potter así ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Por desgracia, yo quiero a Harry y a Sirius para mi sola). No estoy escribiendo esto con animo de lucro, al contrario lo hago por simple y sana diversión en un momento de extremo aburrimiento.

Ahora como se dice a escribir.......... o para ustedes a leer.

**Capitulo Único **

-si lo sigues mirando de esa manera, lo vas a gastar –expresaba un tanto divertida una chica de abundante cabello castaño ondulado a cierta pelirroja de trencitas a los lados quien miraba atenta por una de las ventanas de la sala común de Griffindor que daban vista panorámica del lago-

-no te burles, Hermione... no me atrae la idea verlo así... es como si le gustara estar alejado del mundo

-es porque le gusta, Ginny, aun no ha afrontado plenamente la muerte de Sirius y no creo que podamos hacer mucho hasta que él no comprenda que lo sucedido no fue su culpa

-es que no lo fue!!! –dijo alzando la voz alterada alejándose de la ventana-

-es lo que intento decirte y lo que he intentado hacerle comprender a él... pero ya sabes lo terco que es y ni a mi a quien supuestamente considera como su mejor amiga le hace caso... está encerrado en una caparazón entramadamente dura...

-ya no es el mismo... antes siquiera se desahogaba gritando, ahora ya ni a eso se acerca

-desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de serlo, por favor Ginny, no te sigas atormentando por eso... no permitas que te afecte tanto, no caigas en el mismo hoyo que él o sino no podrás ayudarlo a salir...

-que puedo hacer?

-que te dice tu corazón?

-que...

-que hacen? Donde esta todo el mundo? –preguntaba despreocupadamente un joven pelirrojo quien descendía por las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de los chicos- han visto a Harry?

-nada que te interese... en el comedor... no lo hemos visto –respondió enojada la castaña por el comportamiento impasible del joven-

-debe estar comiendo ya y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo –decía dirigiéndose al retrato- me siguen? Ginny que te pasa?

-nada Ron, ya te seguimos... puedes ir bajando –decía exasperada-

-huy que genio... estar tanto tiempo con Hermione te esta afectando –decía para desaparecer tras el retrato de la señora gorda-

-es insoportable!!!!

-exacto y aun así te gusta –expresó la pelirroja saliendo rápidamente por el mismo lugar de su hermano-

-hermanos tenían que ser –dijo para si la joven castaña siguiéndolos-

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

-terminaste?... Harry?.... HARRY!!!

-que… que decías? –respondía aturdido el esmeralda-

-que si terminaste de cambiarte? ...que te pasa? –le preguntaba el pelirrojo a su amigo mirándolo esta vez de frente-

-nada, no pasa nada, solo me amarraba los cordones –decía mostrando las agujetas de sus zapatos-

-vamos, todos están fuera... ya sabes para empezar el entrenamiento, animo amigo

-si ya voy, adelántate –decía el joven forzando una sonrisa que fue borrada inmediatamente desapareció tras la puerta el pelirrojo, dando paso a un rostro triste y melancólico sin rastro alguno de su anterior alegría y brillo en las pupilas verdes tras esos cristales redondos-

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

-sabes? Harry esta muy raro –decía el pelirrojo a su amiga castaña sentados en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea de la sala común observando a su amigo quien se encontraba cerca de las ventanas donde horas antes se encontraba cierta pelirroja-

-y apenas te das cuenta? Estas muy desactualizado, Ron –decía la chica concentrada en un grueso libro sin voltear a verlo- Harry está así desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de verano y tu apenas te percatas de ello dos meses después... y se puede saber debido a que te diste por enterado?

-se demoro mucho en atrapar la snitch, pensé que estaba enfermo –decía tranquilo haciendo que la chica arqueara una ceja- pero ya que tu lo dices, si, se ve muy apagado, y creo que es por lo de Sirius, voy a hablar con él –habló el joven decidido haciendo ademanes por levantarse-

-tu no te mueves de aquí –expresó la joven sosteniendo con una mano imperturbable el libro que la entretenía, mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza al chico por el brazo reincorporándolo en su asiento- ya tengo a alguien trabajando en ello y si mis cálculos son correctos, de lo cual estoy segura, es mucho mas eficiente que tu en ese tipo de trabajos

-de que hablas? –preguntaba el chico sin entender a la joven castaña-

-no importa Ron... es tarde y si no quieres retrasarte de nuevo en transformaciones y ser castigado por la profesora McGonagall otra vez, te recomiendo que vallas a dormir ahora, yo haré lo mismo –sentenció la joven cerrando con fuerza el libro-

-porque eres siempre tan autoritaria?

-porque es la única manera que entiendes las cosas, Ron

-Harry vamos, es tarde –llamó el joven pelirrojo a su amigo quien lo siguió sin inmutarse-

Eran cerca ya de la una de la mañana y no había podido conciliar el sueño o mas bien no había querido hacerlo, al cerrar los ojos veía a Sirius pidiéndole ayuda mientras caía una y otra vez tras el misterioso velo, volteó su rostro hacia la derecha donde dormía placida y sonoramente su amigo pelirrojo sin preocupaciones ni pesadillas en su cabeza, luego de pensarlo bien se levantó, recogió sus lentes de la mesa de noche y se dispuso a salir con su capa invisible y con el mapa del merodeador, descendió con el sigilo propio de un felino por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, al asomarse a la sala común tan solo vio algunos carbones encendidos en la chimenea sin rastro de la presencia de alguien, se dirigió bajo la capa hacia el retrato asustando a la señora gorda quien al despertarse para abrir el retrato intentó regañar a quien osaba molestaba a tan tempranas horas, al no percibir la presencia de alguien, prosiguió con su dulce y apacible sueño.

Estaba atento a cada sonido que percibía, debía tener cuidado o se metería en serios problemas, últimamente se había intensificado las rondas de prefectos, premios anuales y profesores para evitar cualquier estupidez por parte de alumnos como él quienes se arriesgaban en dar caminatas a tan peculiar hora, pudo ver a Snape pero no sucedió absolutamente nada, paso por el lado de la señora Norris que como gato sentía perspicaz la presencia de alguien por su agudo sentido e inmediatamente fue a avisar a su amo, para cuando llegará, él ya estaría fuera de castillo en el lugar al cual se dirigía, pudo ver en su mapa el camino despejado frente a él y salió corriendo del castillo directo a las entradas del bosque prohibido.

Al traspasar las enormes puertas del castillo, pudo percibir el viento que se colaba por debajo de la capa, era una noche especialmente fría, la neblina cubría gran parte del campo de quidditch y sus alrededores; pudo divisar a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid con las luces apagadas, era obvio a esas horas debía estar roncando apaciblemente con Fang a su lado, así que sin pensarlo por mas tiempo fue directamente al bosque prohibido, no tenia pensado internarse demasiado, solo quería sentirse libre por unas cuantas horas sin las miradas de reproche y compasión de sus amigos, a quienes no había querido contarles lo sucedido en el despacho del director Dumbledore el día mas triste de su vida, el día que había perdido al único ser al que consideraba familia de verdad, el único que le brindaría al posibilidad de alejarse de sus odiosos tíos y vivir para siempre en el mundo mágico, su verdadero mundo, el mundo al que pertenecía desde antes de nacer y en el que hubiera crecido feliz si sus padres continuaran con vida. El lugar al que se dirigía era la base de un árbol al otro lado de gran lago, que proporcionaba un abrigo oscuro y sombrío, desde donde podía observar el lugar donde mas de dos años atrás había salvado a su padrino del beso de los temibles dementores creando ese lazo de afecto indestructible.

Pasaron los minutos y se detuvo al darse cuenta que se había internado en el bosque mas de lo debido y esperado por el mismo, así que decidió devolverse hasta divisar el castillo, escuchó cascos de caballo acercándose lentamente, decidió quedarse inmóvil, ya sabia que el bosque era habitado por criaturas no del todo amigables y en los años lo había experimentado con creces.

-no es prudente salir del castillo a estar horas, Harry Potter –escuchó el joven esa suave voz del centauro Firenze quien salió de las sombras dejando ver su melena rubia y sus claros ojos azules que lo miraban directo a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de la capa y pretendiera saber lo que pensaba- y menos para ti

-pensé que tampoco era prudente para ti entrar en el bosque prohibido –expresó el joven con voz retadora deshaciéndose de la capa que lo cubría-

-y no lo es, pero el cielo se presta con mas facilidad para ser descubierto a estas inusitadas horas, al igual que para ti, la noche es el mejor refugio para huir del molesto silencio del castillo

-no huyo de nadie!!! –contestó enojado el azabache-

-ahora lo haces, no puedes mentirte a ti mismo –decía el joven centauro endureciendo su expresión, para luego suavizarla mirando al despejado cielo- pero las estrellas vaticinan que eso definitivamente va a cambiar –decía dándose la vuelta para retirarse-

-siempre me han dicho que la adivinación en la rama de la magia mas imprecisa, nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder –decía el chico visiblemente enfadado intentando desafiarlo-

-las palabras salen de tu boca Harry Potter, no de la mía –sentenció el centauro para salir galopando, dejando al "niño que vivió" con ansias de la revancha-

Las palabras del centauro no le habían gustado, ¿Porque siempre intentaban predecir cual sería su destino?, y hacerle pensar que su futuro estaba predestinado, morir o matar, no le daban mucho de donde escoger aunque lo que mas deseara fuera ver desaparecer al hacedor de todas sus desgracias. En este momento, su vida había perdido todo el sentido que había adquirido al saber que era mago y que su vida en Privet Drive era tan solo una pantalla de protección para él, para que pudiera hacer posible esa profecía, la maldita profecía que tenia escrito su destino. Se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol algo tenebroso por las sombras que proyectaba producto de la luna en crecimiento, debía regresar, lo sabia, allí tan lejos del castillo era una presa fácil, pero su instinto rebelde se lo impedía, ¿Que razones tenia?: Hogwarts? Sus amigos?, no veía ninguna razón de peso para volver, para sentirse con vida nuevamente, porque ahora era un ser vacío, hueco, solo, rodeado de la compasión de las personas que lo veían con pesar. El sueño lo invadía, el lugar donde estaba acostado era muy confortable...

-no es un buen lugar para tomar una siesta –reconoció la suave voz de una niña detrás del árbol donde estaba recostado- es muy peligroso

-Ginny?... que haces aquí?... es tarde

-creo que esa, es una pregunta un poco incoherente, tu también estas aquí... acaso estas ocultando algo?

-quería estar solo –contestó serio esquivando la mirada de la pelirroja-

-y no te has puesto a pensar que posiblemente yo también querría estarlo

-lo siento... mejor voy, para que estés sola

-dije que posiblemente, Harry, ya se me quitaron las ganas –expresó la chica formando una tierna sonrisa decorada por sus relucientes pecas y sus ojos castaños que sorprendieron al joven azabache- porque no te quedas?

-de verdad, Ginny, quiero estar solo

-esa frasecita tuya me empieza a molestar de tanto que la utilizas últimamente, Harry, tienes que dejar salir tus demonios o sino ellos te van a consumir... lo vas a permitir?

-nadie puede ayudarme

-si sigues pensando así, nada de lo que han hecho por ti habrá valido la pena, claro que podemos ayudarte!!!!... ¿Porque crees que la orden se esfuerza tanto por saber los planes de quien-tu-sabes? ¿Vas a permitir que la muerte de Sirius y de tus padres sea en vano? ¿Que se hayan esforzado tanto para que tu te rindas tan fácilmente? –decía la chica ya con los ojos encharcados, dándose cuenta que haba dado en la llaga, retomando el tema al que tanto rehuía el joven de ojos esmeraldas- lo siento, Harry

-déjalo –expresaba el joven si voltear a verla- me voy

-desde cuando eres tan conformista?

-no es eso, Ginny... pero no quiero hablar del tema

-algún día vas a tener que hablar de ello... ¿no crees que mientras mas pronto mejor?

-¿Que crees que suceda si les cuento lo que pasa? Solo me van a ver con lastima y no quiero eso, ya he tenido suficiente –decía fastidiado-

-no quieres que te vean con lastima?, pues sabes? No estás haciendo mucho por evitarlo, todos te ven así, te ves derrotado sin siquiera haber peleado... lástima es lo único que das, evitando las miradas de los demás, alejándote del mundo y de las personas que te quieres y pueden darte un verdadero apoyo, esas personas que siempre han estado ahí y que te has dedicado a ignorar... solo hace falta ver tu aspecto actual para darse cuenta que ya no te importa nada, ni tu vida, ni tus estudios, ni tus amigos... eso es lo que más lástima da –expresaba la chica con vehemencia-

-estoy cansado de mi vida, de ser "el niño que vivió", el que derrotó a Voldemort cuando aun no tenia siquiera conciencia de lo que hacía... eso nadie lo comprende, nadie sabe lo que he tenido que pasar...

-eres muy injusto!!!, nadie mejor que tus amigos comprenden tu situación y saben las duras pruebas por la que has tenido que pasar... pero sabes? Una vez mi mamá me dijo que mientras mas dura sea la vida contigo, mas grande será tu recompensa al final del camino

-al parecer mi camino es muy largo...

-y lo mejor para recorrerlo, sería que lo compartieras con tus amigos, te aseguro que van a ser los mas contentos cuando tu te acerques y les confíes tus miedos –expresaba con seguridad la pelirroja ya sentada en la base del árbol con Harry a su lado, quien ya la escuchaba atentamente como hipnotizado por la suave voz de la joven hermana de su mejor amigo-

-porque eres tan linda conmigo? –preguntó el azabache recostado sobre el tronco del árbol minutos después- no te he tratado muy bien últimamente

-porque te quiero mucho –respondió vacilante la joven momentos después mirando el cielo estrellado que se veía por entre las copas de los frondosos árboles del bosque prohibido- y quiero que luches por lo que quieres, por tu vida –añadió-

-yo también te quiero Ginny, te quiero mucho –dijo el joven recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la niña pelirroja a su lado, haciéndola sonreír ante la escena-

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, dando un cabezazo la menor de los Weasley se percató que aun se encontraban en el bosque prohibido, si alguien los veía en esa situación durmiendo al aire libre en ese lugar, no serviría de nada ningún Dumbledore para sacarlos de tal aprieto, bajo la mirada para encontrase con una extraña escena, Harry Potter se encontraba dormido en su regazo, se veía tan lindo, tan tranquilo, como si no tuviera ningún problema, nada que lo atormentara, tan feliz, y lo mas importante estaba ella a su lado para presenciarlo, para darse cuanta que lo único que él necesitaba era a alguien que lo comprendiera y que estuviera ahí para escucharlo, así que decidió acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, si él estaba placidamente dormido, no sería ella quien le arruinara el momento, cuando era ella quien mas lo estaba disfrutando, no podía perder tal oportunidad, tal vez nunca se volviera a repetir.

Estaba muy cómodamente dormido, sintió que Ginny se había despertado pero no tenia intenciones de moverse, tal vez si ella lo veía profundo no lo despertaría para regresar al castillo, no quería, deseaba estar más tiempo con ella, esas horas juntos le habían permitido darse cuenta de lo especial que era esa pelirroja y la razón por la que era tan querida por todos en la escuela, recordó las notas que le enviaban algunos jóvenes de grados superiores, las rabietas de su amigo Ron y los comentarios malintencionados de Hermione al hablar de ello, había sido ciego y ya no era momento para lamentarse, de todos modos era ella quien ahora le daba su apoyo para seguir adelante y tal vez con el paso del tiempo fuera ella la razón para luchar, si, ver esa sonrisa todos lo días seria suficiente razón para él.

-HARRY!!!!!!!

-... mmmmm... que pasa –decía soñoliento el joven de ojos verdes, ante el grito de la pelirroja-

-te das cuenta donde estamos y la hora que es? –preguntaba la chica acelerada levantándose de su cómodo lecho haciendo que el joven de ojos esmeraldas cayera al suelo sin apoyo-

-si, estamos en el bosque prohibido y son las... ¿Que hora es? –preguntó espantado sobandose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe-

-no se, pero debe ser tarde –decía asustada-

-GINNY, TENGO TRANFORMACIONES!!!! –recordó el joven-

-y yo tengo pociones –expresaba con los ojos desorbitados ante lo que le esperaba si llegaba tarde de nuevo-

-vamos, aun debemos tener tiempo de cambiarnos –le decía el chico cogiendola de la mano para salir corriendo con ella detrás, intentando tranquilizarla, el mismo había tenido que enfrentarse al profesor de pociones en varias ocasiones y no se lo desearía a ella por nada del mundo-

Los dos corrían rápidamente para salir del bosque prohibido antes de que los demás notaran su ausencia y ahora era Ginny quien corría con urgencia con Harry detrás, no quería enfrentarse a Snape por nada del mundo, terquedad, maldita terquedad, ¿Porque no lo había despertado antes?

-Ginny –le llamaba Harry con suavidad-

-.... no hables y corre no pienso llegar tarde

-espera –la detuvo el con fuerza haciéndola detener justo en la entrada del bosque, desde allí se podía ver el castillo en todo su apogeo-

-que pasa? No ves que estamos cogidos de la tarde... vamos a llegar tarde... no...

-te quiero mucho, Ginny, gracias por estar conmigo, por aguantarme tanto –le decía él mirándola fijamente, atravesándola con sus pupilas esmeraldas, haciéndola derretir de la emoción mientras le acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas sonrosadas- nunca te alejes de mi, eso si no podría soportarlo –le decía abrazándola suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se sintiera como en el paraíso-

-yo también te quiero, ayer te lo dije y ahora te lo repito.... pero Harry

-dime –esperó con una sonrisa lo que tenia ella por decirle-

-¡¡¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!! –gritó la joven espantado a cuanto pájaro había cerca haciéndolos volar despavoridos y reventándole al tiempo los tímpanos "al niño que vivió", dejándolo aturdido y atónito mientras salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su primera clase del día-

**_FIN_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola a todos, bueno soy nueva en esto de escribir fics de Harry Potter, hasta ahora me he dedicado de lleno a mis historias de Sailor Moon, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios al respecto, este es un capitulo único así que no pretendo continuarlo, pero tal vez mas adelante me anime a escribir uno de mayor extensión y mucho más original sobre la pareja Harry/Ginny que es mi favorita.

Este capitulo tiene ahora un valor especial, es para festejar por adelantado mi aniversario como escritora en Fanfiction y de haber publicado mi primera historia _"El "lado gris de mi corazón"_ que ese día cumple su primer añito de vida... _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!._

Bueno gracias a mi amiga Moonlight8 mi "hacedora de títulos" y gracias de antemano por los reviews, solo les va a tomar un minutito.

Su nueva amiga TATE

**_Domingo 19 de diciembre de 2004 ... ¡¡¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!!!!!_**


End file.
